Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The invention relates generally to the security identification system and in particular to the security identification system with the capability of automatic security level enhancement.
Living in today""s society, from time to time, people are required to input their identification sequences before they are provided certain kind of service. For example, when people left their keys inside their cars, in order to enter the car through keyless entrance system, they have to input their identification sequences. Another example is garage door opener. Many garage door openers could have keypads outside the garages through which people can input their special identification code to open their garage doors. People welcome this kind of system so that they do not have to physically carry their keys everywhere. The problem is that how complex the identification sequence should be designed. If an identification sequence is short, of course, it is easy to use but the security is low. If an identification sequence is long, the security could not be a problem, but user could feel tired to input the long identification sequence especially when the user has to input it daily. Another problem is that the requirement on security could change. In the case of garage door opener, or car keyless entrance, user may hope to use short security sequence on daily base but to use long security sequence when on vacation.
The invention solves the problems by making the security system easy for regular usage while providing sufficient security when it is needed.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a method for a security system to be easy for daily operations and to be able to enhance security automatically when more security is needed.
It is another object of the present invention for security system to have at least two different levels of security states. These states can be switched when needed or when commanded.